


From the Moment I Met You (Again and Again)

by IntrovertedHappiness



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Death from Old Age, Dementia, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Kinda sad but not really, Kinda?, Love, M/M, Memory Loss, Memory Related, Not Really Character Death, Reunions, Sappy, Sappy Ending, True Love, it's okay!, the major character death is from old age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness
Summary: It takes a long time for elves to die naturally. There's something sort of heartbreaking being the only one left alive after so long.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	From the Moment I Met You (Again and Again)

There was a handsome man that came to visit Taako every day. He wore a fancy-schmancy three-piece suit, he had his hair done up into locs, and he had a smile that made Taako’s heart melt. Every day, at the same time, he brought Taako flowers. Bouquets of red and gold and green wrapped together with a pretty ribbon. Taako adored him.

The man sat with him on the porch for a few hours. They talked about everything. He let Taako talk about his life and his home and his friends. They talked about nothing. The silence between them was comfortable and new, but somehow familiar as well. They’d watch the sunset over the trees.

Taako’s house was full of empty rooms and art that was never signed. Half the time, he expected to hear noise echoing off the walls because that’s how it was supposed to be. What’s the use of a big house if not to be filled, right? But the only noise was his footsteps and the humming of songs that he had forgotten half the words of.

Two other people came often too. An elf woman and her human husband. They looked at him with sad, worn-down smiles. Taako told them to cheer up and he could tell they were trying. They brought him sweets and snuck him letters with foreign signatures. They’d tell him jokes with punchlines that he knew and they’d laugh when he always said the same thing back. Part of him thought they were faking. The other part didn’t care.

One morning, Taako woke up and all three visitors were beside his bed. The elf woman, holding his hand. Her husband, sitting next to her. The handsome man, at the end of the bed, leaning on a scythe.

“Took you a while to kick the bucket, Koko,” Lup said with a watery laugh. “Could’ve sworn you were gonna die _at least_ two months ago.”

“Shut up,” Taako said, shoving her. “I die when I want!”

The room was much fuller than it had been these past few weeks (months? Years? With his memories flickering in and out, Taako never was sure how much time had passed.). The laughter echoed around like a trumpet call. Barry and Lup moved from the bed, helping him up. For the first time in a while, his legs didn’t shake when he took a step.

“Everyone’s waiting for you,” Barry said, summoning his own scythe to tear a rift. Taako saw a little cottage, waiting pleasantly for him. It was obviously well lived in. Nothing like how Taako’s own home had become as his friends passed away around him.

Barry went through the rift and Lup followed. Kravitz stopped Taako before he could follow. Lup and Barry must have been expecting them to take a moment alone because they continued towards the cottage without looking back.

Kravitz took Taako’s hands in his. His eyes looked teary.

“I just wanted to, uh, give you something,” Kravitz said. He reached a hand into his suit pocket and retrieved a silver ring. The top was decorated with a small shard of pink tourmaline. Taako felt like a lump was stuck in his throat. Kravitz coughed nervously and presented the ring to Taako. It wasn’t anything like their proposal had gone, hundreds of years ago.

“We took it for a while,” Kravitz said, like a sinful confession. “It- it confused you as you lost your memories. You said you had never gotten ma- married.” Kravitz’s voice cracked a bit. Taako could feel the tears forming in his eyes. “But, um. You remember everything now. And I’m hoping you’ll still want it.”

“Of course I do, doofus,” Taako said, voice thick. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Kravitz slid the ring onto his finger. They leaned in to kiss each other, smiles wobbling against each other. When they pulled back, Taako sniffled and rubbed away tears, laughing slightly.

“You’re a dick for making me cry right after I die!”

“I know,” Kravitz said, not looking remotely guilty. “I- I was waiting for you to pass. I hope that’s not rude, but I-”

“No, no, it’s fine!” Taako said. “I- I was waiting too. Those times when I was sensible enough. I wanted to be better.”

“I love you,” Kravitz said. “A lot. You know that, don’t you?”

“I know,” Taako said. “I love you too, Krav. I’m like, ninety percent sure I started flirting with you again at the end there.”

“You definitely did,” Kravitz laughed, leaning on his shoulder. “I didn’t know what to do!”

“Flirt back with me, dumbass!” Taako said, laughing too. “Come on, we’re holding everyone up.”

Kravitz closed the rift after they stepped through it.

“You know,” Kravitz said, in a murmur. “When I told Magnus and Julia to take as much time as they needed, I didn’t think it’d be hundreds of years.”

The door to the cottage slammed open. His family flooded out.

“They needed it,” Taako said. “And like hell they were gonna pass on without me.”

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr @barry-j-blupjeans!! come yell with me!! comments and kudos are always appreciated :D!


End file.
